Osobowości
550px|centreOsobowości (ang. Personas) w Yandere Simulator określają, w jaki sposób uczniowie i nauczyciele reagują, np. gdy zobaczą skierowany w ich stronę aparat lub gdy będą świadkami morderstwa. Aktualnie znamy 15 osobowości. Osobowości Agresywny Tą osobowość aktualnie posiadają wszyscy delikwenci. Gdy agresywny uczeń zobaczy morderstwo jest w stanie pobić Yandere-chan do nieprzytomności i wezwać policję. Na widok zwłok ucieknie ze szkoły, również zawiadamiając policję. Uczniowie tacy nie odejmują Ayano punktów reputacji gdy widzą ją w trakcie podejrzanych zachowań. Pomimo możliwości rozmowy z nimi, będą oni niemili dla dziewczyny i jasno będą dawać jej do zrozumienia, że nie mają ochoty na kontakt z nią. Dusza Towarzystwa Dusze towarzystwa przybywają w dużej grupie osób z tą samą osobowością i z tego powodu, są trudniejsze do zabicia. Jeśli zobaczą protagonistkę robiącą dziwne rzeczy, to zaczną o niej plotkować z innymi uczniami i przez to, dopóki autor plotek żyje, reputacja Yandere-chan będzie maleć każdego dnia. Heroiczny Tę osobowość posiadają prawie wszyscy uczniowie z klubu sztuk walk. Uczniowie z tą osobowością będą nas atakować i próbować powstrzymać od zrobienia krzywdy pozostałym, jeśli nas na tym przyłapią, bądź znajdą dowody na to, że to my jesteśmy sprawcami, tuż po odkryciu ciała (np. chodzenie w zakrwawionym mundurku lub z bronią na wierzchu). Aby wygrać z taką osobą, należy przejść krótką mini-gierkę. Jeśli wygramy to zabijemy tę osobę, poprzez cios bronią w brzuch i paru krotne wbicie jej głębiej po czym zostanie odepchnięta, natomiast jeśli przegramy to ta osoba powali nas na ziemię, a Yandere-chan otrzyma złe zakończenie. Początkowo, ta osobowość miała mieć nazwę „Sprawiedliwy” jednak zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu. Kruchy Osoba z tą osobowością zachowuje się tak samo jak tchórze, lecz po zauważeniu zabójstwa w wykonaniu Ayano, będzie o niej plotkować. Niebezpieczny Tą osobowość posiadają tylko członkowie samorządu uczniowskiego. Gdy uczeń z tą osobowością zobaczy Yandere-chan mordującą bądź trzymającą broń, użyje gazu pieprzowego. Gdy taka osoba zobaczy zwłoki ucznia, pójdzie zawiadomić nauczyciela, tak jak pupilek nauczyciela. Pupilek Nauczyciela Gdy zobaczy martwe ciało, to natychmiast biegnie poinformować o tym swojego wychowawcę, a gdy zobaczy Yandere-chan mordującą kogoś, to pobiegnie schować się w swojej klasie. Rygorystyczny Jest to osobowość wszystkich nauczycieli. Będą strzec ciała dopóki policja nie przyjedzie i będą mogli nas złapać, gdy zrobimy coś „podejrzanego” przy nich. Samotnik Uczniowie z tą osobowością spędzają czas samotnie na przerwach. Można ich łatwo zabić, ze względu na to, że zazwyczaj nie ma w ich pobliżu ludzi, więc nie ma kto im pomóc. Uczniowie z tą osobowością uciekają ze szkoły i wzywają policję, gdy znajdują ciało lub są świadkami morderstwa. Tchórz Jest przerażony, gdy widzi ciało lub jest świadkiem morderstwa oraz błaga o litość i przysięga, że nie powie nikomu o tym co zobaczył. Jeśli spróbujemy porozmawiać z tą osobą później, to nadal będzie przerażona, mówiąc, że nic nikomu nie powiedziała i poprosi, żeby zostawić ją w spokoju. Fonoholik Gdy uczeń z tą osobowością zobaczy mordującą Yandere-chan, natychmiast zrobi zdjęcie i wyśle je policji, co daje złe zakończenie. Zachowają się podobnie, gdy zobaczą zwłoki, czyli zrobią zdjęcie i wyślą je na policję, lecz gracz nie otrzymuje zakończenia, tylko po upływie rzeczywistych minut przyjedzie policja. Mściwy Kiedy uczeń z tą osobowością ujrzy zabójstwo lub zwłoki, to ucieknie ze szkoły by zadzwonić po policję. Lecz jeśli zauważy morderstwo lub ciało znienawidzonej przez siebie osoby lub osoby z niską reputacją, to pogratuluje on Yandere-chan i obieca, że nikomu o tym nie powie. Potem ucieknie ze szkoły bez dzwonienia po policję. Detektyw Osobowość tą posiadają wyłącznie członkowie klubu fotograficznego. Zachowanie jej posiadaczy zależy od atmosfery w szkole. Jeśli jest wysoka, spędzają większość czasu z przyjaciółmi w klubie fotograficznym. Chodzą i pozują w wyluzowany sposób. Gdy zauważą morderstwo, biegną do swojego klubu by powiedzieć o tym znajomym oraz zadzwonić na policję. Jeśli jest niska, czas spędzają podchodząc do każdego ucznia w szkole, sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Gdy zauważą morderstwo, zrobią zdjęcie oraz wyślą je na policję. Planowane osobowości Chora z miłości Tą osobowość będzie posiadała w przyszłości Yandere-chan oraz jej matka. Na chwilę obecną wiadomo tylko, że ich słabością będzie bycie obsesyjnym. Zakochana Ta osobowość jest zaplanowana wyłącznie dla rywalek. Jeśli zobaczą morderstwo, pobiegną od razu do Senpai'a aby mu o tym powiedzieć. Opiekuńczy Osobowość tą będzie posiadać Raibaru Fumetsu. Nie da się zabić osoby z tą osobowością, gdyż po kliknięciu przycisku odpowiedzialnego za atakowanie, opiekuńcza od razu zatrzyma protagonistkę. Również gdy Raibaru zobaczy moment zabójstwa lub trzymania zwłok Osany, zaatakuje i złamie kości Ayano. Usunięte osobowości *Kompleksowy bohater (zastąpiony przez „Heroiczny”), *Sprawiedliwy (zastąpiony przez „Heroiczny”), *Sadysta (zastąpiony przez „Zły”), *Łamliwy (zastąpiony przez „Tchórz”), *Dusza towarzystwa (zastąpiony przez „Rygorystyczny”; został dodany w aktualizacji z 1 lutego 2016 roku, jako osobna osobowość). *Zły (zastąpiony przez „Mściwy”). fr:Personnalités it:Personalità pt-br:Persona de:Persönlichkeit en:Personas zh-tw:性格 es:Personalidades Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:Osobowości